


Dream I Do

by ashenpages



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Just after the events of Haunted, Robin struggles with turning off the lights. Will he see Slade? Will he not? Which is better? Which is worse?





	Dream I Do

The hot chocolate that Starfire had given him to chase away the night’s events was gone. His friends were gone too, tucked in bed, safe and sleeping. Now, it was just Robin and his light switch.

Cyborg had said the toxin was gone… so why did Robin hesitate?

Deep down, Robin knew why. What if Slade was still there, lurking in the shadows? Waiting.

What’s the matter, Robin? Afraid of the dark? That’s what Slade would say.

Robin shook his head. Fear might have been part of it, but if he was truly honest with himself, it was the anticipation that really kept him from switching off the light.

What if Slade was still there?

Robin took a deep breath and then flipped the switch. Darkness fell over the room, and Robin watched, expectant now that he was alone and vulnerable once more.

But nothing came.

The tension dribbled out of Robin’s muscles. Nothing. Nothing to fight or get excited about. Just him and his room. It was probably for the best. It had been a long day.

Robin went to his wardrobe and started to undress. As he stripped away his costume, he found the bruises Slade had left. Even as a figment of Robin’s imagination, Slade was still leaving his mark all over Robin.

Robin sighed, almost wistfully, and traced a bruise on his inner thigh.

He had missed this. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he had. The chase, the struggle, Slade’s strong hands on his body…

Robin inhaled softly at the thought. If Slade were here now, how would he touch Robin?

Robin slid the fingers of his left hand up his thigh, simultaneously sliding those of his right hand down over his chest. Slade had never been the type to get straight to the point. It had always been misdirection and trails of bread crumbs with him. Even their fights had needed the foreplay of conversation. No, Slade would take his time with this, and so would Robin.

Robin imagined Slade’s hands, gloved but warm, coming to rest on his hips. Would he coax Robin into touching himself first? Or would he make Robin wait?

Robin chose to be impertinent. He always had.

And how Slade’s hands would tighten on his waist. The way the man might gasp as though Robin had knocked the wind out of him.

Robin moaned, leaning back slightly, and then yelped. He hadn’t expected to feel the cold sheen of metal against his bare skin.

A gloved hand quickly raised itself from Robin’s waist and covered his mouth.

“Not a word, Robin. Someone might hear.”

Robin eyes blew wide. Slade. Slade was here.

Blood swept into Robin’s cheeks, turning them hot and pink with embarrassment and baffling arousal.

“Quite the little exhibitionist, aren’t we, Robin?” Slade said. The hand that still rested on Robin’s waist left its perch and wandered down to join Robin’s around his erection. “Resorting to such tactics when even the slightest cry might bring your friends running to save you from your nightmares.” Slade moved their hands gently, making Robin moan softly against his palm. “Although this is hardly a nightmare, is it?”

Robin panted against Slade’s palm. He shouldn’t want this. This should be a nightmare. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Slade’s shoulder. He didn’t care what Slade said, so long as he kept talking. That voice, the intimate jibes perfectly aimed to provoke him, and Robin’s own cries. It was comfortingly familiar.

“Come now, Robin. You must have more than this. Show me the apprentice I so desired.”

Desired. Robin squirmed in Slade’s arms, trying to push the word away.

“Robin.”

God, if Slade would just keep saying his name like that. No. No!

“I thought you had learned.” Slade stroked Robin’s cheek with his thumb. “It doesn’t matter that you think you shouldn’t. Merely that you do.”

“N-no,” Robin mumbled.

“Yes,” Slade countered. “Give in, Robin. You can’t win when what you crave requires you to lose.” Robin felt the metal of Slade’s mask press against his neck as the man moved in close. “Show me how you come apart.”

It was too much. This man had always been Robin’s downfall.

Robin came apart in a shower of quivers and moans, drawn through the waves of pleasure by Slade’s masterful hands until he was completely spent.

Slade caught him as Robin’s knees gave out, and Robin stayed there, trying to catch his breath and quivering in the aftershock.

How had things gotten so out of hand? Robin couldn’t let it end like this. He had to get the upper hand, regain control somehow. But what could he do? Slade had made his point. No matter how much he shouldn’t, Robin wanted this. But just because he wanted it, didn’t mean he had to let Slade call the shots.

“Slade,” he said, drawing the larger man’s attention. Robin was sure it was the sudden shift in his tone that made Slade look at him like that. “I think you’re going to kiss me now.”

For a moment, the other man seemed to consider the command. Robin smirked. Slade probably didn’t know what to say. Robin, giving in, giving Slade what he wanted, but still fighting. What would he do with a Robin like that?

“Just this once,” Slade replied. “You can give the orders, just this once.”

Slade’s hand went to his mask, and slowly began to lift it.

Robin rose in Slade’s arms, ready to claim his kiss as soon as he could, but Slade tightened his grip and held him.

“On my terms, Robin.” And then the mask was off. But there was nothing there. A blank face, hidden in shadow that Robin couldn’t make out.

“Wha—,” he started to say, but that was when the illusion failed.

Robin tumbled to the ground. He stayed there, slowly compartmentalizing what had just happened.

The drug. Cyborg must have been wrong about it being completely gone.

Tears, tears he shouldn’t have, slowly flooded Robin’s eyes, blinding him to his surroundings as he curled around himself and leaving him to search the dark corners of his mind in vain for the thing he had lost.

Slade was gone. Nothing could change that. But that didn’t stop Robin from returning to the cellar the next day and taking Slade’s mask from the box. He was the only one who couldn’t let go. No one would notice it was missing. And even if they did, they wouldn’t think to look for it under Robin’s bed, where he could reach it on those lonely nights when he missed Slade most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
